


You Keep Track

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [96]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Future Fic, Jealousy, Liberal Cherry Picking of Canon, No Magical Miracle Babies, Public Sex, Smut, Travel, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Caroline's been flitting in and out of Klaus' life for decades and her mind has turned to something a little more permanent. Testing the waters is going well until she sees something that sparks a rush of jealousy. Klaus pushes and, as always, Caroline reacts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to post this last night but for some reason the body text wouldn't work. Fingers crossed it does today!

**You Keep Track**

**(Prompts: “Klaroline smut: Caroline gets jealous, but Klaus makes her understand otherwise. loads of positions add a bonus”, plus “Prompt 11 from your smut list please??"** **(Public Sex from the Kink List) and “Could you do a Klaroline plus public sex and almost getting caught.” Title from “Talk to Me, Dance With Me” by Hot Hot Heat. SMUT.)**

The bartender sets a shot glass in front of her and Caroline forces a thin smile of thanks. It burns when she tosses it back, and not in a good way. She signals for another and it’s hurriedly supplied. Quick service is one of the perks of showing up on Klaus’ arm, something Caroline’s learned in the last few weeks. He had a certain way of walking into a place that made people take notice. Staff at restaurants, bars, even stores, tended to sit up straighter, rush to do his bidding, even in places where everyone was human with no way of knowing what Klaus was or how murder-y he got when he was displeased. Tonight they’re at a vampire friendly club in Paris and the excited buzz when she’d walked in with him, Kol and Rebekah at their heels, had been palpable.

Caroline’s explored such places before, reveled in the music and the freedom they provided, though it’s been a few years. It’s the first time she’d ever gone with Klaus and she’d had to excuse herself from his side after a few minutes. The thumping bass the smells in the air – blood and sex and sweat – did _things_ to her. Her skin prickled, extra sensitive to the heat Klaus gave off and her mind whirled with thoughts of dragging him to the dance floor, of what they could get up to in the thick crowd, covered by darkness. She felt her control slipping and she’d needed to get away before she pounced.

She’s resolved to give herself time, allow for a little test run, before she went all in. She owed it to herself to be sure that a life with Klaus was something she could handle and the last few weeks in his company had been more good than anything else, nudging her towards a decision that had been decades in the making. They’d had brief interactions in the years since she’d left Mystic Falls, sometimes torrid nights that ended with torn sheets and sore thighs, sometimes casual wanderings through whichever city they happened to be in. Caroline walked away from the former with great difficulty, always tempted to see if the highs could get even higher. From the latter she left with a new understanding of the little pieces of Klaus that few people got to see, new information that made her itch to know more about him _and_ about the things they’d seen.

She totally blamed that degree in architecture on him.

He always offered to prolong their visits, inquiring if she’d like to accompany him back to wherever he was calling home. Every single time she’d made herself say no, until the most recent. She’d had a hard time biting back the giddy laugh that had wanted to burst out as she’d taken in the near dumbfounded expression on Klaus face when she’d said actually yes a couple of weeks ago.

Klaus being _Klaus_ had recovered quickly, smoothly tucking her hand into the crook of his arm and talking about the townhouse they’d be staying in. They’d settled in to something of a (sadly sex free) routine and it had been easier than she’d ever expected. A few nights ago Caroline had awoken with a raging craving for brownies and had been mixing up a batch when Klaus had strolled into the kitchen, sleep mused and far too adorable for someone as feared as he was. He’d helped himself to a stool and they’d started talking. Talking, as it often did, devolved into bickering. This time about chocolate of all things and the next morning he’d produced tickets to Paris, glibly explaining that he couldn’t live with himself if he continued to let her be completely wrong.

A challenge Caroline couldn’t resist.

Unfortunately, Kol and Rebekah had somehow gotten wind of Klaus’ plans and had taken it upon themselves to tag along. Neither was shy about offering an observation and Caroline, and her relationship with Klaus, was their current favorite subject. They were constantly spouting off commentary, snide jokes and crude suggestions and it took every ounce of her self-control not to snap back. She knew it would only encourage them. She has no idea where they’d wandered off to, would guess that their indulging in the free flowing, willingly given, blood the club offers. Caroline really can’t bring herself to care as long as their out of her hair.

Caroline had excused herself from Klaus’ company after they’d made a lap of the room, claiming she needed the ladies room but really just needing to buy herself a little time to compose herself. He’d looked annoyingly knowing, taking in her flushed cheeks and dampened skin, told her to take her time and find him when she was finished.

Klaus had leaned in to speak to her, flooding her senses with the scent of him, and it hadn’t helped her beat down her body’s cravings _at all_.

She’d made a hasty retreat and spent long minutes shoring up her resistance in the bathroom, Caroline had told herself, as she had many times in the last few weeks, that there was no need to rush. She had nothing but time and Klaus’ patience hadn’t run out yet, so what were the odds that it would now?

Caroline had felt far more confident when she’d exited.  She’d even thought that she might be able to handle a little dancing, provided they kept things semi PG. She’d scanned the club looking for him only to have her mood sink once she spotted him. Instead of approaching she’d made a beeline for the bar.

He’d had company, after all. It would have been rude to interrupt.

She’d been sneaking glances in his direction as she downed shots. Klaus was across the room and appeared to be _very_ busy. He was talking to a petite redhead as she gazed at him with wide eyed adoration. Caroline had already forgotten her name, only knew that she was a witch in from one of the city’s most prominent (and powerful) covens. The girl was wearing a silver dress that showed a lot of boob. Boobs that were practically pressing up against Klaus’ chest the last time Caroline had checked. She takes another peek and finds herself scowling. The redhead was stroking his arm and Caroline would bet good money she was deploying serious sex eyes. She hears the clink of class on wood and reaches blindly for the shot, barely noticing the alcohol sloshing over her hand. Maybe this one would do the trick, calm the confusing mix of hurt and anger and jealousy twisting her stomach into knots.

“Wasteful,” an amused voice drawls from her side. Caroline stiffens and ducks her head, giving her empty shot glass a spin with her fingertips. She was so not in the mood for Rebekah.

An arm is slung over her shoulder, a body pressed to her other side. Caroline closes her eyes briefly in resignation when she registers just who’s draping himself all over her. Rebekah was bad. Rebekah and Kol _together_ were even worse. In their company she’s come closer to developing a migraine than is physically possible for a vampire without outside magical influences. “I hate to admit it but she’s right, darling.” Kol drawls. “Why pay for the good stuff if you’re going to waste it?”

“She’s not paying for it, is she?” Rebekah interjects coldly.

Caroline’s eyes narrow, her head snapping to the side. That was going too far. “I am perfectly capable of paying for my own drinks,” she spits out, matching Rebekah’s frostiness.

She’s about to continue but Kol interrupts. “Sheathe your claws, Bekah. Niklaus has such limited charms. Can you really blame him for using all the tools he has available to woo a lady?”

Rebekah bristles and Caroline’s really not in the mood to be literally in the middle of one of their petty fights. “He’s not wooing me,” she says though she immediately regrets it. She knew they’d take it as an invitation to comment on her current relationship with Klaus and she didn’t want to hear it. Not when the knowledge that she might be too late sat heavy on her shoulders.

She can feel the weight of their eyes on her, knows that Rebekah’s would be scornful, Kol’s incredulous. “He’s been wooing you for decades. I am most impressed by your stubbornness. It makes Nik ever so ornery and no one deserves it more. He’s all smiles and pretty words with you, but he’s excessively short tempered when you’re not in earshot. Having you so close is _killing_ him,” Kol informs her gleefully. “He broke the sofa in his hotel room last night when you once again left him with nothing more than a ‘thanks for dinner’ and a pat on the head.”

Rebekah makes a sympathetic noise and Caroline catches the malice in her smirk, “Can you really blame him for moving on to someone more accommodating?” she asks innocently, looking pointedly over to where Caroline knows Klaus his. “That one certainly looks like _fun_.”

Suddenly, Caroline is very tired. She keeps her face carefully blank, no need to let Rebekah know that her blow had successfully landed and amped up Caroline’s misery. “She sure does,” she agrees, impressed with how cheerful she manages to sound, before turning to Kol. “Tell Klaus I went back to the hotel if he asks, would you? I wouldn’t want to interrupt.”

Whatever Kol says in reply is lost as she hurries away. Caroline pushes through the crowd, not bothering to be polite, keeping her eyes on the door and the freedom it offers. She’d checked her coat but she can’t stand the thought of waiting in line for it and she’s a vampire so it’s not like a little cold will kill her and any odd looks she receives from passerby will barely phase her at this point, stuck in her own head as she is.

How could she have been so stupid?

She’s almost out when she feels a familiar presence at her back, a strong hand on her waist. Caroline stills, eyes drifting closed. She’d assumed Klaus would be too occupied with Witchy VonBusty to notice her fleeing but that was obviously a mistake. She knew that Klaus missed little.

He presses his chest to her spine, and she curses the low back of her dress. He’s warm and solid and she does not need to be thinking about all the times they’ve been in a similar position, with less fabric between them. Her hair’s piled on top of her head so there’s not even that flimsy barrier to prevent her from the distracting sensation of his stubble-roughened jaw scraping against the side of her neck as he speaks in her ear. He sounds perplexed, “Wherever are you going, love?”

“Hotel,” she manages breezily. “I’m really not into this music and I didn’t want to cramp your style and interrupt your little… whatever.”

Klaus is tugging her to face him before she can even finish her sentence, his too shrewd eyes fixed on her face. She does her best to remain neutral, tamp down everything she’s feeling until she can sort it out in private. He studies her for a long moment, hand sliding around her waist absently. He’s rarely touched her these past few weeks though the way his eyes linger leave little doubt that he wants to. She hadn’t needed Kol’s words to know that Klaus’ control is a tenuous thing. She’d seen it in the edge of gold that sometimes bleeds into his eyes, the tenseness of his jaw when he glances away from her when a moment turns a little too heated.

They can do sex. They’d proved that in the woods behind the Salvatore’s place when she’d been in college the first time and many times in the years since. They’d always done sex _very_ well though they hadn’t in quite some time. Caroline hadn’t wanted to muddy the waters while she figured out how they did _other_ stuff, the everyday things that a life together would entail. She needed to be able to separate their chemistry from everything else, had claimed a guest room instead of a spot in his bed, and Klaus has followed her lead. It’s not easy and she’s often left his company with her body screaming in protest. She’s dealt with her tension by furiously masturbating with her face stuffed in a pillow to avoid any noises so Caroline can’t blame Klaus destroying furniture to deal with his.

It’s not until his hand shifts up, thumb rubbing over the ridges of her spine, that Caroline thinks to break away. It’s too much and she puts a good foot of distance between them, pinning her gaze to a spot above his shoulder. “So yeah,” she stammers. “I’m just gonna go and you can get back to your… friend. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She hears his next words clearly and sometimes vampire hearing is a pain in the ass. “You’re jealous,” he states, his satisfaction clear.

Caroline stiffens, eyes narrowing in a harsh glare, though she still refuses to look directly _at_ him. “You wish,” she spits out.

“Fervently. For years,” he replies, pressing forward a step until he’s back in her space. He touches her chin and Caroline makes herself meet his gaze through sheer stubbornness, her lips pressed tightly together as her body practically vibrates with the urge to flee. “But this is not about my wishes, Caroline. You saw another woman pressed against me and you _hated_ it.”

“Shut. Up,” she hisses, hands balling into fists.

Klaus’ grin is slow and predatory, “Make me.”

She seriously considers kissing him. Fisting her hands in his curls and biting down on his plush lower lip until he bleeds and his amusement turns to hunger. But what would that really solve? Caroline shakes her head, blinks furiously as her eyes prickle. “We’ll talk about this later, Klaus. It’s fine. I have no claim on you, I get it.”

His expression turns irritated, eyes burning with it before his head dips, lips pressing the lightest of kisses to her collarbone. He inhales deeply and his voice is a gravelly taunt when he speaks again, “Well, I never took you for a coward but I’m bound to be wrong occasionally.”

“I am not a coward,” Caroline grits out.

She feels his soft laugh against her skin as he crowds closer, one of his thighs pressing between hers. Her nipples tighten behind the cups of her bra at the fleeting pressure and she nearly misses his words starting back up, “Do you really think I don’t know, Caroline? That I can’t feel your skin heat up, hear your heartbeat race? I know what the creak of your bedsprings means and it takes every ounce of my finely honed control not to interrupt when I hear the slick sounds of your fingers toying with your pussy at night. You know how much I enjoy it when you touch yourself. I hear all of those ragged little pants you try so hard to supress. The scent of your arousal is one of my favorite things on this planet. I can smell it no matter how tightly you press your lovely thighs together. You want me.”

She bites back a moan and squeezes her eyes shut. They fly open when Klaus nips at her neck, his tongue soothing the sting immediately after. She meets the narrowed eyes of the redheaded witch, who’s blatantly staring at Caroline and Klaus, and all the places they’re pressed together, with something like hate etched onto her pretty features.

Something snaps, reason or logic or her ability to overthink. Maybe all of the above.

Mine, something inside of her snarls and it’s that single thought, primal and right and long overdue, thrumming through her and guiding her. Caroline yanks Klaus’ head to the side, lets her fangs drop and _bites_.

He lets her, encourages her, a hand dropping to cup her ass and pull her harder against him as a deep approving noise rumbles out of his chest. Caroline swallows greedily for a long moment, hips rocking mindlessly against Klaus before she retracts her fangs, licking at the wound until it closes. He’s hard against her lower stomach, body a taut line against hers. His lips take hers the second she pulls back, his groan spilling into her mouth as he tastes his blood on her tongue. He lifts her abruptly and Caroline squeaks in surprise even as her legs twine around his hips. She feels them moving, brushing against who knows how many people but she can’t bring herself to care, too wrapped up in the possessive rasps of his tongue against hers. Her back hits the wall and his hands are impatient, shoving her skirt up around her waist and tearing her panties away. Klaus ruts against her and Caroline moans, head tipping back against the wall. The rough fabric of his jeans is both too much, abrading her sensitive skin, and not nearly enough. She needs pressure on her clit and Caroline rolls her hips in search of more.

Klaus has nosed down the strap of her dress, tears through the material of her bra with his teeth. Complaining is the last thing on her mind when he sucks her nipple into his mouth. Caroline arches her back away from the wall but Klaus holds her firmly, slowing the motions of her hips with a firm hand. A sob of protest gets stuck in her throat, coming out a garbled gasp, when he works his hand in between them. She feels the back of his fingers slide through her folds, shudders when he deliberately grinds his knuckles against her clit. She’s soaked, so turned on by his words and the taste of his blood that foreplay is completely redundant. He shifts her up higher and Caroline shakes her head at the loss of sensation, wants his fingers back against her, preferably inside her. “Klaus,” she whines, “I need…”

His hands make quick work of his belt and his zipper and she feels the dripping head of his cock nudge against her slit, shifts her hips to help get him situated. She’s so ready, aching, but Klaus stills when he’s just inside of her and she thrashes against the strength of his arms, claws at his shoulders and clenches down on his cock in the hopes he’ll get the hint. “Look at me,” he rasps out.

Prying her eyes open, unsure of when she’d even closed them, Caroline regards him hazily. The light is low in the corner they’re wedged into but she can see people behind Klaus. She should probably care but she doesn’t, not when she needs him like this. Caroline’s breath catches at the sight of the black veins and double fangs he wears, evidence that the threads of his control are as frayed as hers. Her thighs tighten around him but Klaus doesn’t budge. Caroline bites her lip and shifts uselessly against his hold. His eyes are bright gold and he smiles, “Good girl. Is this what you wanted, Caroline? To have me take you, for everyone to know what we are to each other? Does it bother you that someone might see this?”

The idea of the witch she’d seen Klaus flirting with stumbling upon them sends a bolt of satisfaction through her and she knows he sees it. Caroline lifts her chin and meets his eyes defiantly, “No.”

One of his hands moves, his thumb feathering over her clit. Caroline shivers but keeps her eyes on his. “No?” he repeats, sounding contemplative. “Tell me, does it turn you on?”

She’s honestly not entirely sure, can’t think much with the too light stimulation he’s applying to where she’s throbbing. He continues to speak, gravelly and tempting, “Every vampire in here will know when we leave, love. Even if we tidy up they’ll smell it. My release dripping down your thighs, the scent of your need all over my skin.”

Okay, now that _definitely_ turned her on, sending a hot pang of desire to settle low in her stomach. Klaus’ eyes light up and she yanks his mouth to hers before he can start talking, sighing as his cock slips up inside of her at the same time. He moves slowly, gliding in and out of her in smooth, shallow thrusts, a counterpoint to the frantic, messy meeting of their mouths. She bites down on her own lip and Klaus sucks the cut eagerly, his hips speeding up. “We’ll revisit that thought later,” he promises darkly. “We’ve only scratched the surface, Caroline. I want to know your most secret fantasies. The naughty thoughts you have about me when you touch yourself. Things you’ve never dared to speak aloud that leave you hot and wet and squirming.”

She slips her hand under his shirt, palms the tense muscles of his abdomen. Digs her nails in when he shifts minutely and finds an angle that makes her vision fuzzy. His attentions on her clit speed up, his thumb drawing tight circles. “Yes,” she mutters, burying her head in his shoulder. “Klaus, please…”

He picks up the pace, motions roughening as he begins to shake against her. “Everything you want, Caroline. It’s yours.”

Right now she wants to come and she wants him to be drinking from her when she does. She tilts her head to the side, clutching the back of his neck and urging him to her throat. She’s gasps out another plea and Klaus takes the hint. His fangs slice through her skin and Caroline cries out, the pain drawing out waves of pleasure that leave her twitching in his arms.

Klaus drinks with a moan, hips pressed tightly to hers as he finds his own release. His blood is already in her system but still he waits for the wound to heal, brushing his fingers over her skin once it’s smooth and whole again. Caroline combs her fingers through his hair as she waits for her body to calm, feels languid and sated and perfect right now despite the fact that she’s just now noting how scratchy the brick at her back is.

Oh well. Any scratches would be healed by the time they made it back to the hotel. Klaus pulls back to look at her, something wary in his expression. Caroline supposes she can’t blame him for thinking she might flee and try to chalk this up to the heat of the moment.

She’s done it before.

Instead of attempting to reassure him she simply leans forward, brushes her lips over his in a gesture that’s more affection than heat. Actions matter to Klaus, _not_ running is the best way to convince him of what she wants. “Do you want to come back to the hotel with me? Or we could dance. I was kinda lying about the music.”

“Because you were jealous,” Klaus states.

Ugh, she hates that she has to admit it. “Yep. I wanted to eat her. I might if she tries anything again. She saw me bite you and if she can’t take a hint _that_ big then she deserves what’s coming to her.”

Klaus practically beams and Caroline rolls her eyes. Of course he’d be pleased with threats of violence. She tugs at his hair, feels his cock twitch where it’s still pressed against her. An answering flicker of interest starts up between her thighs. “Hotel,” Klaus says, easing her down his body. He fixes the straps of her dress while she tugs her skirt back into place. He drops a kiss to her shoulder, “My room’s a bit… sparsely decorated at the moment but your bed sounds _very_ comfortable. We’ll start there. Discuss your evident exhibitionist streak in greater detail after I’ve made you come a few more times, hmm?”

Caroline pinches his side even as a rush of arousal hits her at his words. “I might have had a thought or two about the balcony in your room at the townhouse,” she says coyly, tangling her fingers with his. “Trying to keep quiet on a Saturday night, when the foot traffic is heavy. I’m bent over the railing and you have to shove your wrist in my mouth because I can’t help but be loud.”

Klaus absorbs that, not a flutter of judgement or distaste as he turns it over, not that she’d expected anything. There were perks to his eons on earth and all the things he’d done. Caroline can tell by the look on his face that he’s already considering how to make it happen even as he tugs her through the crowd, back in the direction of the door. She presses her thighs together and he shoots a knowing look over his shoulder.

She glares half-heartedly, “Laugh it up, buddy. Maybe I’ll wait a while on the really filthy ones if you’re going to be annoyingly smug.”

Klaus’ smile remains serene and he stops abruptly. Caroline walks into him, steadying herself with her hands on his arm. He pulls her into his side and resumes his quick pace, “While that would be a tragedy, I would survive. You’d tell me eventually. We’ve got nothing but time.”

He kind of had a point. Even so, Caroline suspects she’ll be coughing up her dirty thoughts quickly. She knows Klaus will enthusiastically participate in just about anything she’s dreamed up. She prides herself on being smart as hell and it would be really dumb of her not to take advantage of that.

She’d been sure when she agreed to come home with Klaus that night weeks ago, had grown surer every day since. She’d been depriving herself and that was gonna stop right now.

Anticipation was overrated. Caroline was done with hemming and hawing. She was officially all in and she doesn’t plan on looking back.


End file.
